Always Rising
by Pace vi Focalor
Summary: Many years after his son and beloved's passing, Wizard Howl finds that he can barely recall their smiles. He revisits the kingdom of Ingary in an attempt to burn memories of them in his heart and mind forever. Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Possible Yaoi and Mpreg, Original Character (OC). M-rated for possible scenes in the future.
1. Prologue: Colorless

**Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle belongs to Dianna Wynne Jones (book) and Hayao Miyazaki (movie). I only own the original characters that will appear in future chapters, and I do not make profit from writing this fanfic.**

 **A/N: I wrote this for a battle prompt. My friend suggested I should make my original character meet Howl. Mainly, I am writing this to improve my skills and become an author that can write whatever on demand. Also, this can be my piece for celebrating the nation-wide ruling on gay marriage in the United States. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed! If you don't like it, please say why and don't just flame. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _"_ _In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist, it is quite a misfortune to be born the eldest of three. Everyone knows you are the one who will fail first, and worst, if the three of you set out to seek your fortunes" (Diana Wynne Jones)._

How many years had passed since his wife and son's passing, eighty? A hundred? He could barely recall. The memories of their smiles had long since slipped from his mind. He felt disgusted with himself, wondering how he even forgot about Sophie's beautiful face, a beauty laid to waste by death. If what he had with her was true love, then why did it seem as if she and their son had never touched his life at all? He feared he was losing more and more of whatever humanity Sophie's presence in his life had returned to him.

His home was nothing more than a maze of barren halls reminding him he had no one left. The castle was once filled with so much life, but he could hardly imagine it having been so. They had been barren for decades. He failed to understand why after having been alright with living alone, it felt unnatural for him to be. Well, he was not entirely alone. There was always Calcifer. At least the fire demon would not be dragged to the afterlife and leave him by himself.

For one last time, after perhaps a century of running from his past, he would travel back to the rebuilt kingdom of Ingary and let his castle roam its skies again. He would revisit the Market of Chipping where he had first met his late wife. He would go and burn memories of her and their child, Morgan, into his mind and heart.

Never again did he want to forget.


	2. Chapter 1: Serendipity and The Castle

**Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle belongs to Dianna Wynne Jones (book) and Hayao Miyazaki (movie). I only own the original characters that will appear in future chapters, and I do not make profit from writing this fanfic.**

 **A/N: This will most likely be the only short chapter in this story. All following chapters will be quite long. Reviews are highly welcomed and much appreciated! Enjoy!**

 _Dearest brother,_

 _How do you do? It has become unbearably warm in our realm. We commend you for setting off on a trip to Ingary by foot. Chances of seeing one of our kind getting to his destination with his own two legs are seldom, especially in this sweltering heat. It certainly makes you miss the long winters, does it not? You never cease to astound us with your acts of courage, and we are immensely proud to have you as our eldest brother._

 _That aside, you must be worried. For us to have sent this letter via winged hound, the situation can only be dire-you are correct in what we believe is your most probable assumption. Father has found out that we lied. His advisor overheard the servants conversing about your plans in the kitchen. We will try to delay Father from using the winged hounds to follow your tracks._

 _We pray that you find what you are looking for soon. Hearing of your voyage upon your return is worth being thoroughly reprimanded by Father. Come home safely!_

 _Much love,_

 _Ashen and Xenon_

With a smile gracing his lips, he folded the parchment and tucked it into one of his pockets. He withdrew his hand from beneath his cloak immediately and straightened out his cloak once more before gazing upward. There he stood, revelling in the sight of the famed black-bricked fortress. He accomplished his mission; he found no point in writing back to his brothers. Taking one last glance at the castle, he whirled around and began his homeward journey. There was a voice, however, yelling out to him, "Hey, who are you?" His steps came to a gradual halt before he turned toward the castle again.

The sight of a lean man, blond and dressed in the finest of clothes, was enough to surprise him. After having strolled through town and hearing rumors of the castle's resident being a heart-eater, he had developed a quite contrasting image of the man. "I am a merchant from the Far East. I heard of your castle and wished to get a glimpse of its beauty," he replied, composed. He felt confident his omissions would pass undetected.

The blond stared at him minutely, then approached and tugged off his cloak. "Where are your things, then? You look too plain to be a merchant."

"My things are at the inn," the foreigner claimed, taking back his cape with little force. "Dressing simply does the job, and I see no need to adorn myself so… flamboyantly."

"You have some nerve, going up to my keep like that," the blond said. "Calcifer interrupted my bath because of you." Before any questions arose, the well-dressed man continued, "Calcifer is my fire demon. So, what's your name?"

"As if I would easily give it to strangers," the supposed merchant answered with a scoff. He honestly had not thought that far. A suitable name, he needed to think of one quickly.

"Well, I am the Wizard of this kingdom. The name's Howl," the blond introduced himself. "But I'm sure you already knew that. This town does like to talk of me, after all. Always have, always will."

The merchant donned his cloak before beginning to walk away. It was his mistake to linger; at that moment, he wished for nothing but to be rid of the arrogant narcissist. A thick hand gripped his arm desperately, holding him in place.

"Since you're already here, keep me company."


End file.
